Sofia's Revenge
by MissDevon
Summary: After Sofia gets put on leave by Katherine she decides enough is enough and makes plans to take back McCall.


**Sofia's Revenge**

Sofia sat in the living room of her apartment as Malcolm walked out. Quickly, she put aside the books of baby care books she had been reading for his benefit and rose from the couch. As she had been doing for days now, she walked across the room and started to gather all the information she needed and gather the contacts she needed.

The Newman IPO was to go off today, but not without the hitches she had put in place. Katherine Chancellor thought she had it all figured out. That she her put Tucker's second command squarely in her place for standing up to her, but she didn't know that Sofia was more than that. For years, Sofia was seen as Tucker's second in command; his constant assistant, but what few people in or outside the company knew was that Sofia was actually his business partner- fifty/fifty. It wasn't written anyway, only a couple of the most trusted lawyers and higher ups knew.

So now, she called in every favor she was owed by those beneath her and those who knew the truth; she was going to do something that she knew would piss off Tucker when he woke up, but at least he'd have something to wake up to….

* * *

Sofia stood on one side of Jack Abbot's door and smiled confidently when he opened it. "What do you want?" the older man asked.

"How about to offer you the CEOship of Jabot?" she asked him.

Jack laughed: "I thought Katherine suspended you with pay."

Sofia shrugged: "That's what she thinks too. But there are a few things she doesn't know about the workings of McCall and how Tucker has things set up for… well times like this. He might have named her as his proxy, but I have a little more pull than she thinks. Don't you want to see her and Victor Newman go down? Get your family company back? Get Ashley out of jail? I can broker that. I mean, she's only there because Katherine forced the DA's hand.

If things go my way, I get her a 48 hr observation in a psych ward due to her history via one of McCall's attorney's and make sure that since we'll have most of Newman and Chancellor the DA let's her off since someone else confessed to the accident and one was drunk and they screwed up the forensics.

Double major forensic screwups in rush to judgment of the rich in this town gets her more time than a sociopath? Don't think so."

Jack stared at her. "You really think you can pull this all?"

"Darlin' come watch me wipe the floor with them, or do I find someone in house to take care of Jabot?"

Jack laughed: "Fine. Let me grab my jacket…."

* * *

Katherine was steaming along with Victor at the outcome of the IPO. "I will fire you!" Katherine yelled at Sofia.

"Don't think so," the black woman said with a smirk.

"I'll make sure the SEC has a look into this…" Victor started to threat. "For what? Following a business partner's orders?" Sofia laughed. "How about I have them look into _you _two and how you're ruining the business of a rival who's in a coma? How you demanded that Katherine hire your daughter as CEO of Jabot to fill the void of her daughter, or make it harder for her to win that custody case- depending on how you look at it- how you are dismantling everything your son built so he has nothing to come back to.  
_Every _business decision you've made, Katherine, has been in the interest of Chancellor, _not McCall_ or TUCKER. You hated that I questioned you on it.  
Called you on it.  
Well, I got the wagons circled.  
I knew who to call.  
What favors to call in.  
Things that could've helped _you_ had you seen me as more than Tucker's assistant, which by the way I sure as hell am.  
So now, you can step aside and watch how a _real _business woman works.  
Someone who's learned from the best and didn't inherit her wealth and her attitude from a dead husband.

I worked damned hard to get where I am.  
I do what I have to do to stay where I am.  
I am Tucker's second in command- perhaps you should've found out what that truly meant before kicking me to the curb.

You, Mrs. _Murphy_, are releaved of your duties at both McCall and Chancellor immediately. Don't worry about going to the office. I'll have someone pack up your things and deliver them to your house.

Think of it this way, all you have to do is focus on Tucker's _medical_ situation. I'll handle the business and the legal matters from here on out."

"You young lady are an impossible snip of a girl who has no class and no idea of who you are starting a war with," Katherine threw in her face.

Sofia laughed: "and you _old lady _have no idea who just won the war. Have the lawyers look over the papers. McCall limited is a partnership. Just one of the partners is silent. They just decided that they weren't going to let an old biddy and her pain in the ass friend who wants nothing more than to destroy Tucker, who one suddenly claims to care about even though she couldn't be bothered to let him know about her own health or go to his rehearsal dinner. To know his friends. To learn about his business destroy _everything _he worked for.

My job is to protect Tucker and McCall. That's what I'm going to do. This didn't have to be a war.  
You made it into one.  
Tucker was respectful of your company, more so than you were of his.  
I don't have to be because of your disrespect to his.  
Consider anything Chancellor fair game- starting with your position.

Resign gracefully or the headlines will read forced to retire due to being overwhelmed by family problems.

As for you, Mr. Newman, you set the ball in motion, we picked it up.  
I expect your office to be packed and you to be gone within 24 hours. Of course a McCall security guard will be watching to make sure you don't take anything you shouldn't. As of tomorrow, that will be Neil Winter's office as he takes control of Newman since he knows the company- should he accept the offer. Otherwise, I have a few others in mind.

Of course Jabot will be in good hands.

Now, if you excuse me, with three companies to run I have a lot on my plate. I need to delegate to the right people.

Enjoy the rest of your day," she said as she glided out of the room, Jack staring out of her, laughing: "Now that's one woman I definenatly don't want to piss off.

If you'll excuse me, I have an office and a launch to get ready," he added before walking out, leaving a stunned Kate and Victor behind him.


End file.
